


Furry Tale

by Female_Death



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cat ruins plans, It is a sin to move a cat, Lunch date missed, M/M, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Stubborn Characters, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Female_Death/pseuds/Female_Death
Summary: Aziraphale sits down to read a book and let his wings out for a little while. He is not expecting to have a visitor that loves a feather nest and does not want to move.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98





	Furry Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that popped into my head when my cat laid on me and would not move no matter how much i shifted. But it being a sin to move a cat I was trapped for so long.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Aziraphale opened the window of his bedroom that over saw the street. He had spent most of the morning cleaning and recognizing the books in the bookshop. He could have just waved his hand and used a miracle, but he enjoyed the physical labour of it sometimes. It did use a minor miracle to remove the dust from his clothing.

The sun was high in the sky and shone brightly through the window. He rarely used the bed room for anything other then more storage for some books he didn't want anyone to touch. Other then a few book cases, a side table with a lamp and a large bed sitting the the middle of the room it was empty.

A soreness in this shoulders made him frown for a moment. Gently rolling his shoulders he tried to remember of the last time he had let his wings out. Other then the recent Apocalypse that didn't happen, he had not let his wings out for a while. He often forgot that even with them being in a different plane of existence they still needed to be moved and stretched often.

Focusing for a moment there was a displacement of air as his wings entered the physical realm and Aziraphale smiled stretching them out. The room was just big enough for him to open his wings almost fully. Rolling his shoulders again he let his wings soak in the rays from the sun. A few stray feathers dropped to the ground.

Looking around the room for a moment his eyes landed on the bed. He had set it up in just the right place to be able to sit in the sun for most of the day if he was so wished to do so. After the hard morning of work he thought he might as well sit and enjoy a nice sunny read. He summoned the most recent book he had been reading and moved over to the bed.

Taking care of where his wings rested he settled in and let his wings relax. His wings took up most of the bed when he finally found the right angle to sit.

Aziraphale had been so engrossed in the book he had not seen a shadow creep into the room from the window. It was not until something touch his wing that he looked up twitching his wing away.

With a paw hanging in mid air a pure white cat stared at him with sapphire eyes. It had been trying to step onto the wing.

Aziraphale just stared at it for a long time still holding his wing close to himself. He was not sure how the cat had gotten in. The window was warded so no one could see in and nothing should have been able to enter. But he had found out through history that animals and cats in general did not follow normal rules.

Relaxing his wing out again he laid his wing back onto the bed to see what the cat would do. Once the feathers where on the bed again the cat place a paw onto them. Aziraphale twitched a little but waited to see what the cat was going to so next. It seemed harmless enough.

The cat carefully stepped forward until it was standing in the feathers and started purring loudly. It turned a few times before settling down and looking up at Aziraphale still purring.

Aziraphale reached out and gently started petting the cat. It's sapphire eyes closed and the purring increased. It was one of the softest cat he had ever petted. It was well groomed and taken care of.

“Alright, you can stay for a little while. But I have a lunch date later on.” He smiled and went back to reading his book leaving the cat to curl up into a ball. Watching from the corner of his eye, if he had not felt the weight on his wing and knew the cat was there. He would have easily over looked it. It blended into his wing so well.

~

It was unlike Aziraphale to miss a lunch date. After the apocalypse that never happened the two of them had been going to lunch almost every day. Crowley was not too worried because he knew Aziraphale sometimes got caught up in a book or working on something he forgot about the time.

The last few weeks they had started to open up a little more to each other. Sat on the same couch with knees touching and sometimes a hand on the other persons knee. It was still moving slowly but they had started to become comfortable with showing some affection.

The door to the book shop was locked and the sign showing closed. But the door opened none the less when Crowley turned the knob. The door closed behind him with a click as he looked around the shop. Things had been moved around a little and a layer of dust has been removed meaning Aziraphale has indeed been working.

Moving into the back room he finds that it is empty like the front. This was a little more out of the ordinary for Aziraphale, but still already because Crowley could scene Aziraphale was in the building. Sighing a little he head towards the stairs and up into the flat above the bookshop. He had only been up there a few times.

The small living area was void of the angel and so was the kitchen. The last place to look would be the bed room.

The door was wide open and a cool breeze was blowing through the door. Stepping partly in and leaning on the door frame Crowley just takes a long look at Aziraphale. He has his wings out on full display and his head lowered reading a book. Crowley guesses he could cross the room casually before Aziraphale would even notice he was there if he was going to notice at all.

The apocalypse that didn't happen was not to long ago, but he had not really gotten a look at Aziraphale's wings during it. There had been some more pressing matters at the time. So he took his time observing Aziraphale before starting across the room. They looked like they could use a good grooming. He could see feathers sticking out all over the place.

With a grin on his face, Crowley pushes off of the door frame. “Hey Angel.” Crowley steps up to the bed and watches as Aziraphale looks up startled. “Thought we were going out for lunch today.” He makes a point of looking over Aziraphale. “But here I find you lazily reading. With your wings out as well.”

Aziraphale after catching the breath that he doesn't need and settling his heart as he closes the book. “Yes, well...” He trails off trying to think of something to say. “Really I meant to sit down for only an hour, then I was reading, and..” He trailed off again.

“Well it looks like you are done reading now. I think I could go for some sushi.” Crowley turns on his heels and starts towards the door. “Then after that I think you need your wings groomed. I don't think I have seen a messier pair.”

Aziraphale looks after Crowley but doesn't move. “I would love to go for lunch, but I have a bit of a problem.” He fidgets for a moment with the book in his hands.

Crowley stops at the door way and looks back. “You turning down something to eat?” This one unlike Aziraphale and made Crowley worry.

Aziraphale shakes his head. “As I said I would love to go, but I can move my wing at the moment.”

Crowley is across the room in a moment. “Why? Are you alright? Did something happen?” He is looking over Aziraphale's wings looking for damage.

Aziraphale laughs for a moment. “You are going to think this silly.” He shifts his wing a little disturbing the sleeping cat who makes a noise before rising it's head. “It is a cardinal sin to move a cat.” Aziraphale looks sheepish for a moment.

Crowley just blinks for a few moment looking at the cat who has tucked it's head back down and curled it's tail over it's face. He had missed it before well looking over Aziraphale's wings. Now that he had seen it move, he could tell it was there, but could loss it just as easy if he looked away. “Why is there a cat on your wing?”

“It came in through the window well I was reading. I meant to shoo it away sooner, but I was reading and then it appears I lost track of time. I honestly thought it was going to leave a long time ago. But it has fallen asleep on my wing.” Aziraphale gives the cat a quick pet and is rewarded with a short purr.

“So just move it.” Crowley gives Aziraphale's wings a better once over to make sure there are no other things hiding on the his wings.

“I can't! It is a sin to move a cat.” Aziraphale fidgets again with the book and looks towards the window.

Crowley snorts and pokes at the fur ball half buried in Aziraphale's feathers. “I am pretty sure that is just a thing cat owners say. Trust me, I am a demon and know about sins.”

Aziraphale looks a little worried. “Are you sure? I mean it is not doing any harm.”

The cat yawns for a moment and starts purring. It lifts it's head to look at Crowley before stretching and curling back up in it's feather nest.

“We could just wait until it wants to move. Maybe have an early dinner or something. Just skip lunch for now.” Aziraphale looks between the cat and Crowley.

Crowley crosses his arms and stares at the cat. “No we move it now. Can't have something stopping you from things you enjoy.” The cat just slow blinks back at Crowley.

Aziraphale ruffs his wing a little to see if the cat moves. But the cat just calmly looks at him and purrs again.

Crowley growls for a moment and reaches for the cat, but finds that it is laying in such a way, he is not going to be able to pick it up without getting feathers.

The cat flicks it's tail and blinks before laying it's head down to watch Crowley.

“Really Dear. Just let it be, we don't even need to eat anyways.” Aziraphale fiddles with his book for a moment.

“That is not the point. The point is it can't just stop you from moving before you don't want to move it. Just pull you wing up and dislodge it.”

“I don't want to disturb it. It has been keeping me company for a little while and really is doing no harm.” Aziraphale offers the cat a smile and a pet.

Crowley grumbles for a moment before his eyes light up with an idea. If he was not going to be able to grab it, maybe he could scare it away. With a little demonic magic. Crowley takes on his snake form and makes his way onto the bed and over Aziraphale's feathers.

He did not become his full size just to make sure he did not damage any feathers.

Pausing as he is half way across Aziraphale's wing he wiggles to feel the feathers underneath him. He had to admit it was a really cozy place. He almost could fall asleep. Everything smelled of Aziraphale and the slight angelic aura he was give off was very calming.

Shaking his head he remembered his task and moves up to the cat who had not even lifted it's head when Crowley had changed. It was still watching him. Rearing up he hisses and bares his fangs.

The cat lifts it's head and eyes Crowley for a moment before slowly standing up. It takes a moment to look over the snake threatening it before rising a paw and swatting Crowley on the nose.

Crowley not expecting this shifts away and stares almost shocked at what had happened.

Aziraphale who was watching quietly covers his mouth to hide a laugh with a cough.

The cat and Crowley have a long stare off. Crowley not having to blink wins but is not sure what to do now. The cat is clearly not going to just move and Crowley is not going to harm the cat for just laying on Aziraphale's wing.

Huffing and hissing he makes his way towards Aziraphale and pushes behind his back and comes out the other side to coil around Aziraphale's chest and rest his head on Aziraphale's shoulder so he can glare at the cat.

Aziraphale runs a hand along Crowley's scales for a little while. He knows better then to point out Crowley's attempt at spooking the cat didn't work out. He picks up this book again and starts reading out loud.

The cat settles down again facing Crowley and slowly blinking at him purring. It tucks it's tail around it's self and appears to be listening to Aziraphale. Or maybe it was just interested in the voice of an angel.

Crowley glares at the cat until he starts to fall asleep to Aziraphale's gentle voice and warm aura. He had not given up on beating the cat, but needed some time to think of a better plan.

Aziraphale doesn't mind having Crowley warped around him, it made him feel safe. He continued to read out loud even as Crowley's and the cat's breathing evened out, telling him both had fallen asleep. Aziraphale did wonder where the cat had come from and why it was so bold not to move. But that was a question for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Please be sure to comment and leave a Kudos. I live on Kudos.
> 
> I'm just shy and stumble over getting the words out but I do still have some more ideas, and I'm willing to take some ideas too.
> 
> You can find me at @thefemaledeath on tumblr if you would like to.
> 
> I have written other stories, please check them out if you want to.


End file.
